Real Thing
by Fantasmarific Amalia
Summary: Lash discovers FanFiction and finds that he is the subject to my writings. Reading of Crystal makes him go nearly crazy. What happens next? He becomes nearly a madman, obviously!
1. Chapter 1

**Get ready. Here's something that just popped into my head while I was writing its followup. And the follow-up? Is mentioned in this the most. It's coming out after this two-shot. Anyway, here. Have a bit of fun.**

Lash was nearly asleep when his giggling 14 year old sister came bursting into the room. "Auralie get out."

Instead of doing what he demanded, she raced the room and pounced on his bed. "_Lash and Crystal, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G_!"

"Aren't you a little old to be stupid and annoying?" He growled, turning his face into the pillow. His hand touched her head and he shoved her to the side, doing his best to knock her away. "And who the hell is Crystal?"

"Iono, just the girl of your dreams, I guess! Mwah mwah!"

"What the fuck?" Slowly he lifted his body into a sitting position, and sent his sister a quizzical look.

"Apparently the yearbook committee, with all those cameras last year? Yeah, they weren't really for the video yearbook. Sky High's in a _movie_." She smirked, continuing as she twirled her long, shimmery dark brown hair. "And they've got this site, Fanfiction dot net… and I found the school under one of the links -"

"What? Aurie, what are you getting at? I'm fuckin' tired."

"It's only four in the afternoon! And c'mon, lemme show you." She tugged on his hand, pulling him out of the bed and over to the computer chair at the opposite side of the room. He sat down and watched his sister fumble with the keyboard as he wiped his eyes of crust. "Apparently," she began smartly, "this writer, Fantasmarific Amalia? She writes a lot of Lash'OC' stories."

"Whatta nerd." He muttered, shaking his head.

"No, no! She's real good at writing you. Got you down to a point." She pinched his cheeks as she cooed. "Who knew you could be so gently and kind? Aww."

"Don't touch me."

"Anyway -" She typed in the author's name, and smirked as Lash slowly clicked the link. "Read it!"

He took one glance at the number of stories, and shook his head. "Aw, hell no. It'll take me _days_."

"Most are oneshots." He gave her a quizzical look, and before he could ask, she spoke again, her brown eyes twinkling. "One chaptered stories. Sucks that they aren't filming next year." She sighed. "It would be _sweet_ to be famous."

"Yeah, sure." Lash muttered, reading summaries.

"Well go on, click one! It's goo -"

"She writes me with that Hippie chick!" He shouted, pushing away from the computer desk. "That's disgusting!"

"Oh please." Auralie growled, pushing him back. "Get over it. Don't deny that Layla's pretty." The girl giggled, and pointed to the chapter story near the top. "I mean really, if I were into girls, I might've tried to go after her."

Lash looked away from the screen to his sister, staring quietly before thinking. "You know, as gross as it may sound to you, I'd like to see that."

"Ewuuugh."

"You said it, not me."

"Just read, you stupid idiot."

---

"…and the chick's got me with the girl all the time!"

"She's my sister in one of'em?" Speed wondered, picking at his lunch.

"Yeah. When I get home I'm gunna finish the rest of'em, but she already sounds…cool." He wanted a better word, but couldn't say it aloud in front of his friend. It wouldn't have made a lot of sense.

"My…sister."

"Yah." Lash chuckled. "And you've got a 'real' name. Like 'Speed' isn't what you were born with. Iono." He laughed.

"Ookay…"

"I'm going to the library." Speed nearly choked on his mac & cheese. "Gotta get a head start of a new oneshot that girl's got. See you on the bus." He was off. And Speed was hitting his chest lightly, coughing. He'd be alright.

---

He was a man obsessed. Lash completed all of Fantasmarific Amalia's stories of Crystal - but he wanted more. He wanted to have more.

He wanted to have the real thing.

So - during gym, he called all the brown haired, blue eyed girls to the floor with permission of Boomer. Most were confused, but they nevertheless got into a jumbled group.

"Now I need all the girls who are 5'6" to stand on _this_ side of the room." He called, pointing to the side where the scoreboard resided on.

"I'm 5'5 and a half'." One replied, raising her hand. He couldn't have that.

"Sorry, no." He sighed, shaking his head. "Ugh…" Lash was lost. She wasn't here. "Any of you…Crystal Skye?"

They all said no in their own way, and Lash left the gym, embarrassed and steamed. He knew he'd recognize her immediately - why did he just do that?

---

"_**LASH!"**_ He heard his sister scream from her room as he entered the house.

"Wha - what?" He cried, dropping his bag on the floor by the kitchen. Whatever it was, was definitely not more important than his afterschool ritual - snack, glance at homework, nap, dinner.

"New story by Amalia!"

His feet couldn't reach the stairs quick enough.

"And I'm her sister!" She gave an excited squeal before Lash ran into her room, shoving her to the side so he could read. "No, lemme read first!"

"You've been home longer than I have, and you didn't read it yet?" She shook her head. "What the fuck, Aurie - go open my computer and start it for me." Lash breathed in slowly as his sister dashed from the room, and he took to her chair, sitting down and reading the summary first.

Seven Minutes In Heaven, huh? Lash squinted before clicking the story, and smirked when he noticed it was written from her point of view.

"Kay, it's up, lemme read!" Quickly he stood up, and Auralie was in her seat in a second. Her fingers were up in the air, and time froze.

The girl read through and started time again, smiling widely.

"I'm done. It was too much for me, 'cause you're my brother, but I'm done." She couldn't stop smiling - it was so hard.

Lash held his breath as he ran to his room and locked the door. Slamming himself into the computer chair, he gripped the desk and began to read.

---

"Gawd…" He moaned, his eyes shut. "She torments me." Lash shook his head, his legs outstretched on his bed with a grimace on his lips.

He sat up slowly, and idea in his mind.

Getting to his feet carefully, his spine shook with anticipation. Opening up the site, he found the author's homepage, and opened a message to Fantasmarific Amalia. He scowled. This would definitely be the last time she'd laugh at him. No more, would she kill him inside. Crystal may not be real, but _she_ sure was. And he was going to defeat her.

_Send._

Smirking in triumph, he climbed back into bed, ignoring the pulsing pain of his middle. Damn story.

---

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never liked to wait.**

After dinner, Lash sauntered back up to his room and sat in front of the computer. He had…one message in his inbox. "S'gotta be her." Clicking on it, he read the message, skimming it over in over in anger. She was sorry, but she wasn't going to stop? She was going to keep writing him with both women, and he was going to have to deal with it? "What the fuck!"

"Lash, language honey." His mother said from the first floor. Growling, Lash stood and walked away to his bed, kicking clothes and CD cases out of the way before he sat down on his mattress.

What the hell was he to do now? Try and forget?

---

It was Thursday. Lash was doodling. And there was an update to the Grave Mistake story yesterday - but he didn't read. He couldn't think of an imaginary person that he was written to love, to be dead. It was bad enough she wasn't real - but to have her just…gone? No…just no.

"Class -" Mr. Medulla had said, grabbing their attention. "We have a new student this morning…"

Lash stopped doodling to look up o the front of the room. At her. _Her._ He just knew it was. Her dark brown hair reached the middle of her back, her blue eyes rimmed with black liner. She stood at the front of the class, biting her full lip as she played with the strap of her messenger bag with a long pale hand. Her eyes scanned the faces of the kids in the room, and nearly jumped when they landed on Lash - for his own brown were staring deeply at her.

"She's come to Sky High from the underground villainous academy on spy-work…" Medulla went on with, but Lash reached for his pencil, not taking his eyes off the nervous girl at the front. He was dreaming. "Oh, no worries, though!" The man said. "She's…she was assigned by us, not them. She's learned a lot!" He tapped her shoulder confidently, but she seemed in another world. With a jab to his arm with his pencil, Lash realized that the scene wasn't changing - he was awake.

And his arm hurt like _hell._

"Why don't you…uh…" Medulla searched for an empty seat, and pointed towards Lash. "Seems to be the only seat available - sit there." With quick steps she walked to the back of the room, her legs shaking while she placed her things on the desk. And slowly, Lash moved the things of his out of her way, their eyes upon each other.

"I know you." He said low, pulling out her chair from his seat. She nodded.

"I came back after all those stories were coming out."

"You read Fantasmarific's stories?"

Her eyes closed, and she smiled. The smile he's imagined. She was really beside him.

"Now might I remind you, Crystal -" Lash's heart nearly burst. Her name in the air - gosh he couldn't hold on much longer. "That who you reside a seat with, Lash, he'll be your lab partner for the whole year."

"All we need now is a fuckin' closet." She had muttered, covering her mouth with a giggle. Lash smiled to himself. This was amazing. This was _real._

Slowly placing his arm across her shoulder, he watched her lean into him, sighing quietly. The feel of her just being around him - he cursed the timing.

"I have an idea." Crystal murmured, sitting up straight and raising her hand. Lash didn't like how far away she straightened her posture to. So with his left hand, he gripped the rung and slid the stool so close to his own. He could nearly taste her. She smelled how he'd imagined. She looked the same. Lash needed to kiss her. Hold her to him. Love her.

"Yes, Ms. Skye?"

Lash reached across his table and touched the edge of the desk, resting his head on his arms to stare in wonder at the was-fictional girl beside him.

"May I get a pass to the library? I want the archives for class - I'll be able to complete them over the weekend."

"And can I go to the bathroom?" Lash added, seeing through her question and to her idea.

"Yes to Crystal - and will you come back, Lash?" The man's high voice had asked, and the two teens looked to each other.

"No." He replied, taking Crystal's hand in his.

"Fair enough." Medulla said hopelessly, waving them away.

---

They dashed down hallways, stealing kisses as they searched for a place to stay unguarded.

Crystal pointed. "Look, there's the janitor's closet Amalia wrote you and Layla in. That was cool."

Lash gripped her waist, opening the door and pushing the two of them inside. "Screw Layla. I want Crystal."

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she kissed him passionately. "I want Lash." She smiled against him as his arms wrapped around her tightly. "I came here to get the real thing."

"An' I _am_ the real thing." Lash nipped her mouth. "An' now I have you forever."

Crystal laughed. "Do we have to send a thank-you to the writer, you think?"

---

**Thanks for reading. Now review!**


End file.
